Tanggung Jawab dan Komitmen
by Emporio Tsuki
Summary: Rencana melepas perjaka Daisuke bersama kekasih tercinta Hikari di perjalanan study tour mereka. Dengan rencana Daisuke yang berhasil namun dengan cara dan pelaku yang berbeda.
1. Chapter 1

**Character by Akiyoshi Hongo**

 **Main Daisuke Motomiya, Takuya Kanbara, Yoshino Fujieda**

 **Genre, Friendship, Romance dan kemungkinan besar Drama**

 **Rate T**

# Rencananya

"Paris. Kurasa perjalanan paling jauhku saat ini. Luar negeri."

"Semua juga tahu kita di Paris sekarang. Tak usah teriak-teriak Motomiya-kun."Fujieda-san melontarkan komentar pertamanya di Paris, oh ayolah aku tak bisa sesenang ini "Lagian kenapa kamu semangat sekali sih, kita ini study tour tau."

"Study tour artinya liburan."aku setuju Takuya

"Aku punya rencana."

"Lepas dari rencana kelompokkah?"tanya Fujieda-san, aku mengangguk-angguk dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dompetku "Apa yang akan kamu lakukan dengan benda elastis itu?"Fujieda-san berkata dengan ekspresi jijik

"Kota cinta nih jeng. Aku pasti bakal merampungkan rencana penghilangan status perjakaku dengan memasukkan obor panasku pada lubang Hikari-chan. Itu pasti."

"Ah khas Motomiya-kun salah satu perwujudan dari seven deadly sins."wajahnya sudah benar-benar menampakkan ekspresi jijik

"Apaan sih. Daimon juga pasti mikir beginian. Kutebak deh, dia pasti bakalan ngajak kamu keluar nanti malam."wajahnya jadi merah saat kubawa-bawa nama pacarnya "Ingat-ingat Fujieda-san, kita punya penginapan sendiri woi, jangan jadi tidur dihotel lain."

"Berisik. Bukan urusanmu ini."

"Nanti bagi-bagi tipsya."aku nyengir menggoda

#Kenyataannya

Hancur sudah, seluruh rencanaku menikmati study tour dimalam hari berdua dengan kekasih hancur sudah. Dan apakah aku terlalu lebay sebagai lelaki? Lelaki juga manusia yang punya sisi rapuh, meski banyak orang mengataiku sebuah mesin tahan banting tukang berantem dengan tinju sekuat baja, hati dan perasaanku seperti kertas buku tak salahkan aku menangis bila melihat kekasih sendiri bercumbu dengan lelaki lain, terlebih lelaki yang seperti teman sendiri.

"Motomiya-kun."

"Dia bilang dia sudah tak memiliki perasaan pada Takeru lagi. Dia bilang sudah melupakan Takeru dan menganggapnya sahabat saja. Dia bilang hanya aku lelaki satu-satunya untuknya saat ini."

"Motomiya-kun."tangan Fujieda-san membelai pelan punggungku, mengusap-ngusapnya dengan perlahan dan matanya menampakkan sorot mata keprihatinan "Kamu ingin bagaimana, menampakkan diri dan melabrak mereka?"

Aku diam sejenak, menyeka air mata "Tidak. Menampakkan diri saat aku menangis seperti ini hanya akan membuatku terlihat menyedihkan didepannya."

Berbeda denganku, Fujieda-san terlihat lemah diluar tapi kuat didalam. Kali ini Fujieda-san yang melihat kenyataan menyakitkan didepannya. Kekasihnya juga, Masaru Daimon sama seperti Hikari sebelumnya, sedang bercumbu dengan seorang perempuan lain, yang aku tahu dia dari kelas sebelah. Tak ada air mata, hanya tatapan mata yang nanar dan sarat akan sakit hati karena dikhianati.

"Fujieda-san."

"Jangan bicara."

Sesuai yang kamu mau. Dan aku mengelus balik punggungnya, pelan dan kurasakan, punggungnya bergetar. Wanita tetap saja wanita, kalau kuingat kembali, usia hubungannya hampir sama dengan usia hubunganku dan Hikari. Dua tahun, sejak kelas satu SMA.

# Pelarian dan sebuah pelampiasan

"Nampaknya, malam ini malam yang buruk untuk romansa percintaan kita ya."ucapku, kami berdua telah meninggalkan kedua orang yang mengkhianati kami. Kami berjalan hampir satu jam, tak tentu arah dan yang kuketahui akhirnya, sepertinya kami telah tersesat dan sudah jauh dari hotel kami menginap

Kurasa getaran dikantung celana, Takuya. _"Daisuke-chan, dimana kamu?"_

" _Entahlah. Aku tak tahu, tapi yang pasti, sepertinya kami nyasar."_

" _Kami? Kau dengan siapa? Yagami-imoto?"_

Aku diam sejenak, mendengar namanya seperti membangkitkan tombol sakit hati _"Tidak. Aku dan Fujieda-san."_

" _Fujieda-kun?"_ suara Takuya menjeda _"Kau kira-kira deh, absen malam biar kuakali, pokoknya tengah malam paling lambat kamu harus sudah ada dihotel."_

" _OK."_ kututup ponsel dan kulihat jamnya, setengah sepuluh lebih lima belas menit. "Sepertinya sekarang sedang absen malam, Takuya bilang absen kita akan dia akali."dia tak menanggapi, apa aku salah mengira ya? "Hei, Fujieda-san, ayo kembali."

"Tidak."

Eh tidak? "Malam ini aku tak ingin kembali."

Secara tak langsung, pikiran kami sama. Aku juga tak ingin kembali malam ini. Kembali kemungkinan besar akan bertemu dengan kekasih masing-masing. Setidaknya kami berdua mungkin tak ingin melihat dulu, ya, untuk malam ini. "Kalau begitu ingin bermalam dimana?"

"Ditrotoarpun tak masalah."

"Tak bisa begitu kan."aku merogoh kantung belakang celana, pengeluaran tak terduga

Rasanya benar-benar ingin sekali melampiaskan kesedihan hatiku ini. Maka, aku putuskan lari dengan sake yang kubawa ditas sejak tadi, sake yang rencananya akan kucekoki pada Hikari.

"Kamu sudah tua berarti ya?"

Fujieda-san dibelakangku, mengomentari karena sake dilarang untuk dibawah umur? "Ya. Aku berumur tua didalam, muda diluar. Mau?"

Kutawari dan tak kusangka dia juga ikut duduk disampingku dan menerima botol sake, dan tanpa pikir panjang meminumnya langsung. "Pengalaman pertama?"komenku saat melihat dirinya yang terbatuk-batuk karena rasa sake yang kuat

"Heran apa enaknya sih minuman kayak begini."dia melap bibirnya dan mencari air putih

"Rasa mungkin kurang, tapi enaknya akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Tiga teguk lagi saja."kutawari lagi, setelah sebelumnya aku juga minum lagi

Pengalamanku selama ini mengatakan. Alkohol dari sake adalah obat terbaik dari pelampiasan dan pelarian dari kenyataan hidup yang pahit.

# Akibat dari pelampiasan yang berlebihan

Katakanlah kejadiannya itu terjadi begitu cepat. Study tour, rencana melepas keperjakaan, bulan purnama, gombalan ringan yang mengena, sake dan kondom. Itu rencana yang kubuat agar aku bisa melepas keperjakaanku dengan gadisku satu-satunya, kekasih yang kusayangi dan kucintai. Hikari Yagami. Namun tidak dalam semua itu menjadi kenyataan.

"F-Fu-Fujieda-san. I-ini tak seperti seharusnya terjadi."

"Tak seperti seharusnya bagaimana? Jelas-jelas ini adalah pelanggaran terbesar dalam sebuah hubungan."

"O-ok, mungkin memang beg-ggitu. Tap-tapi aku tak sampai menyetubuhimu."

Memandang dengan mata yang memicing tajam "Tak cukup jelaskah. Kita berdua telanjang, aku melihat batangmu, kamu melihat lempengan darah dan bekas cairan aneh dibatangmu. Dan terlebih lagi, aku merasa sakit disalangkanganku."

"Mu-mungkin aku memainkan hal lain. Lihat seperti memasukkan botol ini pada lubang lempengmu itu."

"Motomiya-kun. Sudah jelas, kita berhubungan badan. Kita melakukan seks."

Aku tak ingin mendengarnya, aku tak ingin mendengarnya. Semua rencana ku melepas keperjakaan berhasil, hanya saja kenapa bersama gadis yang bahkan tidak terlalu kukenal baik. Hanya sekedar teman satu kelompok study tour yang dalam kehidupan sehari-hari hanya sekedar ber-say hello saja dan terkadang saling melempar pembicaraan biasa.

Mulai mengingat Daisuke, mulai ingat apa yang terjadi kemarin malam. Ingatlah, aku bertemu dengan Fujieda-san karena akan membicarakan rencana untuk study tour esoknya. Tapi, ah sial ternyata memang begitu ya.

"Mulai ingat?"

"Ya."

"Kita berdua sedang patah hati."ya benar kita berdua patah hati "Aku melihat Daimon bercumbu dengan gadis lain dan kamu melihat Yagami bercumbu dengan Takaishi. Terbawa rasa sedih kita berjalan-jalan tanpa arah, mengatakan kesedihan dibawah bulan purnama yang menggantung dikota. Karena tak ingin pulang kepenginapan, kita menyewa hotel lain dengan uang pas-pasan. Kamu mulai membuka sake yang entah kenapa kamu bawa. Mulai dibawah kontrol alkohol, kamu mulai menggombal karena lupa dengan kejadian Hikari. Aku mabuk dan aku memanasi suasana dengan melonggarkan pakaianku, memamerkan gunung kembarku, selanjutnya entahlah. Aku tak ingin membayangkan kamu mengambil perawanku."

Delapan puluh tiga kata penjelasanmu Fujieda-san. Aku benar-benar mengambil perawan orang lain, dan dia mengambil perjakaku. Aku terdiam, tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Aku telah berhubungan badan dengan gadis lain. Aku mengkhianati Hikari.

"Jam enam pagi. Apa yang akan kamu lakukan Motomiya-kun?"

Apa yang akan aku lakukan. Jangan tanya aku "Aku tak tahu."

Menghela napasnya "Ok. Kita balik dulu kepenginapan. Bersikap biasa, seperti tak terjadi masalah dengan kita. Dan mulai lupakan apa yang terjadi ini."

Melupakannya, yang benar saja. Aku mana mungkin lupa dengan momenku kehilangan status perjaka. Dia meringis pelan saat mencoba berdiri dan memakai yukatanya. Aku memandang lagi sebuah bercak merah tak jauh dariku, bekas pergumulan tadi malam. Aku tahu kamu tipe orang yang agak cuek, tapi apa kamu tak kepikiran juga. Kehilangan momen hilangnya perawanmu oleh orang lain yang bukan kamu cintai.

"Fujieda-san."aku memanggilnya yang hendak keluar kamar hotel, dia menoleh sesaat "Maaf."

# Bersikap biasa saja

"Bukankah kubilang untuk melupakannya saja."

Masalahnya aku tak bisa, bagaimana kamu bisa melupakan begitu saja pengalaman yang terjadi hanya satu kali dalam seumur hidupmu, kejadian seperti pengalaman hilangnya keperjakaan dan keperawanan dalam seks pertama.

"Untungnya kita tidak terlalu akrab. Kurasa kamu bisa melakukannya, sebelum pembentukan kelompok, kita hanya orang yang hanya say hello dan sedikit berbincang saja kan."

Tapi tetap saja, aku tak bisa.

"Begitu kembali ke Odaiba, lupakanlah semua yang terjadi. Saat kita mabuk, saat kita melihat pacar masing-masing yang berkhianat, dan juga saat kita menghabiskan malam dengan gairah yang belum pernah aku tahu sama sekali."

Tetap saja, meski aku tak memiliki ingatan identik seperti orang jenius, kejadian seluar biasa itu tak mungkin kulupakan, seumur hidupku.

"Karenanya, lupakan dan bersikap biasa saja saat kita bertemu nanti. Sebentar lagi kita ujian Negara, kelas tiga yang hanya dalam waktu tidak sampai empat bulan lagi lulus. Kamu pasti bisa, aku saja bisa."

Wajahmu memang menyiratkan kamu orang yang cuek, dan tak peduli yang terjadi. Aku bisa percaya kamu bisa melupakannya, tapi tidak denganku. Aku orang bertipe mesum yang mudah bersalah dan salah langkah.

"Ya. Pasti bisa."

Kamu meninggalkanku, kita siap berpisah begitu kita mulai naik pesawat. Kamu langsung menghilang begitu di Odaiba tiba. Yang kupikirkan lagi selain kejadian itu adalah, senyum terakhirmu yang terasa ganjal bagiku. Senyum yang sarat dengan kepedihan.

# Menderita

Sudah tiga minggu, kejadian itu masih belum bisa kulupakan. Tapi dia, entahlah, sepertinya biasa-biasa saja, seperti tak pernah ada hal yang terjadi sehebat itu pada kami. Sekelas sudah pasti bertemu, bila tanpa sengaja bertemu pandang, Fujieda-san hanya tersenyum, dan berlalu begitu saja. Wajahnya selalu menampakkan senyum, sedang aku, hanya bisa menatap dengan mata sarat rasa bersalah.

Maka mencoba melupakan, aku ingin menyelesaikan sekali lagi masalahku ini dengan Fujieda-san. Dan meminta maaf. Atap adalah tempat yang pas untuk membicarkan hal serahasia ini, dan jam pulang adalah waktu yang paling tepat.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, lupakan saja."

"Melupakannya. Tak bisa. Aku terus coba, tapi tak bisa."

"Kenapa? Toh kita tak ada hubungan apa-apa kan, kita hanya teman sekelas yang tak sengaja berhubungan badan. Itu saja."

"Itu saja. Ayolah, aku tak bisa terus begini, aku tak bisa terus kepikiran aku telah menodaimu. Aku bukan orang yang cuek sepertimu, yang bisa biasa-biasa saja menerima apa yang terjadi."

Dia menajamkan matanya, sejenak aku merasa kepedihan dari matanya "Cuek begitu saja."

"Ya."

"Kamu pikir aku tak kepikiran apa. Aku tak bisa menikmati waktu saat study tour, aku tak bisa berbicara panjang dengan orang yang kucintai. Tak bisa, aku terus kepikiran dengan kejadian denganmu Motomiya-kun."

Aku agak berjengit, dia juga sama "Kamu pikir aku tak merasa ternodai. Aku merasa sangat bersalah. Aku melanggar komitmenku sendiri, aku tak ingin melakukan seks sebelum aku menikah. Aku ingin melepas momen itu dengan lelaki yang kucintai, lelaki yang sah untukku. Kutanyai, perkara mudah karena lelaki bisa berbohong dia belum berhubungan badan dengan wanita karena tidak ada tanda bekasnya, sedang aku. Aku wanita, wanita ibaratkan kain putih, bagaimana bila kelak suamiku berkata aku tak mengeluarkan darah perawan, padahal aku mengatakannya aku masih perawan. Apa yang harus kukatakan."

Mataku melebar, aku tak pernah berpikir sedalam itu. Wanita didepanku lebih menderita dariku. Maka sekali lagi kata yang bisa kukeluarkan hanyalah "Maaf."

"Ya. Begitulah lelaki, kecelakaan dan hanya bisa berkata maaf. Aku bukan wanita yang bisa begitu saja memberikan lubang wanitaku pada lelaki sembarangan Motomiya-kun."maaf, maaf Fujieda-san "Karena itu, aku hanya bisa memikirkan dan melupakan kejadian ini. Aku hanya akan berbohong pada suamiku kelak."

Wajahnya menangis, air matanya keluar deras, namun dia tersenyum miris. Dia lebih menderita dariku, karena dia wanita. Dan aku mengerti arti senyuman pedihnya saat kami meninggalkan Paris, itu senyum pedih penyesalan dan penderitaannya.

# Masukan dari teman

Sudah lebih dari dua minggu, sejak aku melihatnya menangis didepanku. Dia benar-benar mencoba melupakan kesedihannya. Dia tetap tersenyum dengan hari-harinya. Aku tak bisa untuk tak merasa bersalah bila menatapnya, sesekali kami saling bertemu mata, dia hanya sedikit tersenyum sebagai sapaan. Sedang aku, menampakkan wajah bersalah.

"Diluar dugaan Fujieda-kun tak secuek yang diketahui ya."

"Ya."

"Perkataannya ada benarnya. Realita sekarang, lelaki ingin merasakan seks lebih awal. Dan mereka merasa bangga dengan hal itu terjadi sebelum pernikahannya."

"Ya. Aku juga berpikir begitu. Aku merasa bangga bila kejadiannya tidak begini."

"Tapi lelaki juga egois. Tak banyak lelaki yang bisa menerima begitu saja gadis yang dinikahinya nanti sudah tak perawan. Keegoisan lelaki, mereka ingin barang baru sedangkan kenyataannya mereka sendiri malah second."

"Kau benar Takuya."eh apa yang dibicarakannya, aku tak "Apa maksudmu?"

Mata Takuya melirikku "Bahwa Fujieda-kun lebih kolot dari yang kutahu."

"Kamu tahu."

"Maaf buddy. Aku mendengarkan pembicaraan kalian tempo hari diatap."

Aku tak percaya ada yang mengetahuinya, tapi aku tak heran juga. Takuya memang biangnya, dia tahu rahasia-rahasia orang. "Aku tak menyebarkannya kok, tenang saja."

"Thanks."

"Tapi buddy, boleh ku beri sebuah saran. Fujieda-kun adalah wanita yang kolot. Dan kamu adalah lelaki yang menurutku bertanggung jawabkan."

"Apa?"

"Pikirkan perasaan Fujieda-kun, dia benar-benar wanita yang kolot. Dia sangat mementingkan keperawanan sebagai lambang kesucian. Dia tak seperti wanita sekarang yang pada umumnya malah bangga dengan kehilangan perawan sebelum pernikahan. Dan sekarang, wanita yang memegang komitmen penuh itu pecah, lalu bagaimana dia akan bersikap nantinya. Bagaimana perasaannya nanti saat ia berbohong pada suaminya kelak."

"Saat ia berbohong."

"Ya. Rasa bersalahnya akan terus merayap diotaknya. Aku hanya kepikiran takutnya Fujieda-kun akan mendapatkan lelaki yang seperti kukatakan tadi, lelaki yang egois dan ingin barang baru dan tersegel."

"Lalu?"

"Sebagai lelaki yang telah memberikan noda padanya, kurasa kamu harus bisa bertanggung jawab sebagai layaknya lelaki sejati."

Aku tahu, aku akan melakukannya. Ya, untuk menghindarkan perasaan wanita Fujieda-san dari rasa bersalah dan ternodai. Aku akan melakukannya. "Thanks Takuya."

"Ya. Aku tahu kamu lelaki yang bertanggung jawab."

# Tanggung Jawab

Dengan dukungan sahabat terbaikku, suasana yang dia ciptakan, dengan secara halus dia mengusir anak-anak lain yang sedang piket. Aku menghampiri Fujieda-san. Dan

"Ayo menikah."

Terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku, dan suara yang kukeluarkan terkesan tanpa niat.

"Kau bercanda."matanya melirik tajam, kemudian mulai mengambil tasnya

"Kumaksudkan tidak."kali ini suaraku kurubah agar terkesan keluar keseriusan tekadku

Face to face, menatap tajam "Kamu mengasihaniku? Aku tak perlu rasa kasihanmu Motomiya-kun."

"Anggaplah begitu."

"Tidak."ditolakkah "Impianku aku hanya akan menikah dengan laki-laki yang kucintai, dan saat ini adalah Masaru. Kamu juga pasti ingin dengan Yagami-san kan."

Memang benar, menikah dengan Hikari adalah impianku tapi "Rasa cinta bisa menyusul. Terlebih aku mengajakmu ini karena untuk kepentinganku sendiri juga."

"Apa?"

"Lepas dari mimpi burukku."

"Kurasa kamu bisa lepas bila kamu bawa biasa saja dan lupakan apa yang terjadi."

"Dan juga melepas mimpi burukmu yang akan datang."

Matanya agak membulat, gelagatnya mengindikasikan dia akan melarikan diri, maka secepatnya aku menarik tangannya yang sudah membalikkan badan dan memeluknya dari belakang "Aku tak tahu kamu wanita yang sangat kolot, wanita yang memiliki mimpi yang jarang ditemukan dalam diri wanita jaman sekarang. Aku mengagumi hal itu, jujur."semakin erat pelukanku, tangan kanannya mencengkeram celana panjangku "Dan aku tak ingin membuatmu diselimuti oleh rasa bersalah dan kebohongan dalam siang malam kehidupanmu dimasa depan kelak. Karena itu, sebagai orang yang telah menodai dan merusak semua mimpimu, aku akan bertanggung jawab."

Sedikit isakan aku dengar, ya aku tahu kamu akan menangis lagi "Dan untuk sebuah kemungkinan kamu mengandung anakku."

Isakannya semakin menjadi-jadi, lewat sebuah pantulan cermin didepan kami, aku dapat melihat wajahmu bersemu merah dan sedikit tersenyum "To-tolong, lamar ak-aku dengan benar Daisuke-kun. Pinanglah aku melewati kedua orang tuaku."

Seperti sebuah saluran air yang sebelumnya tersumbat sebuah kotoran, hatiku tiba-tiba saja menjadi plong dan lega "Ya."aku mengangguk

 **T.B.C**

 **Two Shot kedua.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Character by Akiyoshi Hongo**

 **Main Daisuke Motomiya, Takuya Kanbara, Yoshino Fujieda**

 **Genre, Friendship, Romance mungkin dan kemungkinan besar Drama**

 **Rate T**

# Masalah yang harus diselesaikan

Sudah lebih dari lima hari, katakanlah, kami sudah mulai lumayan akrab, Fujieda-san dan aku tidak hanya sekedar say hello saja, dan tentunya selalu ada pihak ketiga. Kupikir dia adalah pihak ketiga yang menguntungkan, sahabat baikku Takuya Kanbara.

"Ok. Kurasa kalian sudah mulai terbiasa, tidak hanya say hello lagi."

"Kurasa aku hanya terbawa saja, Motomiya-kun pada dasarnya memang orang yang enak untuk diajak bicara."

"Makasih deh, tapi kamu memang cuekan. Gak apa sih."

Senyum sinis Fujieda-san, aku membalas dengan sedikit cengiran "Ok. Maaf bila aku mungkin merusak suasana yang sedang enak ini."Takuya? Kenapa lagi nih anak "Yup. Kurasa kalian berdua tentu tidak lupa satu masalah penting kan."

Masalah penting, aku dan Fujieda-san saling pandang, kemudian memandang kembali Takuya "Kurasa tinggal waktu Daisuke-chan siap untuk melamar Fujieda-kun, tapi kuharap kalian menyelesaikan masalah kalian masing-masing dahulu. Masalah yang kumaksud tentu saja, Daisuke-chan dan Yagami-imoto, lalu Fujieda-kun dan Daimon."

Ya. Aku bukannya melupakan status hubunganku saat ini, aku memang masih terhubung dengan Hikari sebagai kekasih. Dan jujur aku sangat mencintainya, dan aku yakin Fujieda-san juga mencintai Daimon. Aku jujur bingung bagaimana kelanjutannya kedepan, aku sudah berjanji untuk bertanggung jawab pada Fujieda-san, tapi hatiku juga masih menambat nama Hikari.

"Motomiya-kun, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Melirik sekilas pada Fujieda-san "Aku tak tahu. Aku memang akan bertanggung jawab padamu, tapi-"kataku menggantung

"Kamu tak bisa melepaskan Yagami-san. Ya aku tahu, kamu sangat mencintainya."senyuman, Fujieda-san tersenyum, ini bukan senyum palsu, bukan senyum menyindir tapi senyuman yang benar-benar membuatku berhenti detak jantung beberapa saat "Jangan kamu paksakan bila tak mau. Ikuti kata hatimu, aku sudah sangat senang dengan perkataanmu yang ingin menikahiku karena merasa bertanggung jawab."senyuman tulus

# Masukan dari sahabat bagian dua

"Untuk beberapa saat, aku tahu kamu terpana. Jarang-jarang kan melihat Fujieda-kun tersenyum sangat indah seperti itu."

Benar, senyumannya benar-benar indah.

"Aku paling tahu kamu. Kurasa cinta mulai tumbuh pada dirimu, tentu cinta pada Fujieda-kun."

Benarkah, aku mulai mencintai Fujieda-san.

"Karena sudah kamu niatkan untuk menikahinya, tanpa kamu sadari seluruh gerak mata dan geliat tubuhmu mulai memperhatikan Fujieda-kun, dan tanpa kamu sadari juga, kamu mulai jatuh cinta padanya. Ya, seperti katamu, cinta bisa menyusul, tapi ternyata cepat juga kamu mendapatkan cinta itu."

Secepat itukah, atau ada sebab lain yang membuatku cepat menumbuhkan rasa cinta pada Fujieda-san?

"Buddy. Tak lama lagi, kita akan Ujian Negara. Menurutku, lebih cepat kamu memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Yagami-imoto, lebih cepat juga kamu melamar Fujieda-kun secara resmi melalui kedua orang tuanya."

Tepukan dibahuku, senyuman gentle teman terbaikku "Percayalah padaku. Sebentar lagi nama Yagami-imoto akan hilang dalam hatimu, digantikan oleh nama Yoshino Fujieda disana. Aku tak pernah salah mengenai individu dan kepribadiannya."

Mengingat lagi, beberapa waktu kebelakang, sejak kejadian di study tour. Memang nama yang sering sekali teringat olehku adalah namanya, Yoshino Fujieda. Sama seperti dulu saat aku mengejar Hikari, namanya selalu ada disetiap waktuku. Dan sekarang, nama itu mulai tertelan oleh nama baru, bahkan ini lebih hebat lagi. Karena aku bahkan memimpikan Yoshino Fujieda hanya dengan memikirkan namanya saja saat sebelum terlelap.

"Takuya."panggilku padanya yang sedang berdiri di sebelah pilar ruang olahraga, dia tersenyum "Terima kasih lagi."

Dia hanya geleng-geleng, dan menyerahkan selembar kertas. Kertas foto? "Gunakan saat kamu terdesak dan tak bisa mencari alasan saat memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Yagami-imoto."

# Pengulangan Kesalahan

Ok, aku siap. Aku sudah siap untuk melakukannya. Saatnya aku mulai berjalan untuk menutup pintu bertuliskan 'Kamar Hikari' didalam hatiku. Aku percaya pada kata-kata sahabat terbaikku, karenanya aku bertekad untuk merenovasi hatiku, mengganti semua ruangan dalam kamar hatiku, merubahnya dari warna pink cerah milik Hikari, menjadi merah maroon dengan bertuliskan 'Kamar Yoshino' didepan pintunya.

Dan karena aku tak ingin memancing hal-hal yang tidak kuinginkan, aku putuskan aku akan mengakhirinya disini, ya ditempat aku sekarang berada. Rumah milik keluarga Yagami.

"Hikari-chan."ok, aku tak ingin berlama-lama saat ini disini, maka aku akan langsung pada pointnya

"Daisuke-kun. Minumlah dulu."

Ah, biar tenang minum dulu deh. Dengan sekali teguk, aku menghabiskan jus didepanku. Rasanya tak seperti jus jeruk yang kutahu. "Hikari-chan, anu ada yang harus ku katakan."suaraku semakin kecil, karena aku baru menyadari, dandanan rumahan Hikari, dia seksi sekali

Kenapa disaat seperti ini dia memakai pakaian yang bisa membuat tekadku buyar. Dia, tak memakai branya, aku tak melihat talinya. Hanya kaus tanpa lengan polos dengan potongan rendah, memperlihatkan belahan dadanya. Sial, tubuhku mulai memanas. "Apa yang harus kamu sampaikan itu Daisuke-kun."suaranya, intonasi suaranya berbeda dari biasanya, seolah suara ini, sedang menggodaku "Kamu tahu Daisuke-kun, saat ini tak ada siapapun kecuali kita loh disini. Oni-chan pulang malam, sedangkan kedua orang tuaku sedang berlibur keluar kota."

Ini, pancingan. Ya, aku tahu kalimat khas itu. Tubuhku semakin panas, sial kenapa dengan tubuhku, ini tak seperti aku sedang bernafsu seperti biasanya. Cara bicara, tutur kata Hikari mengindikasikan, ini sebuah kesempatan untukku. Aku bisa bersetubuh dengan kekasihku.

Cepat aku memegang kedua bahunya, nafsuku mulai memasuki fase tertinggi. Hikari juga sepertinya sudah naik. Kubaringkan Hikari disofa, wajahnya tersenyum maut dan memejamkan mata, aku mulai mendekatkan wajahku. Semakin dekat, aku semakin berdebar.

Dan saat itulah, saat pikiranku semakin dibutakan nafsu, vaksinku datang. Terbayang, wajah Fujieda-san terbayang didalam pikiranku. Apa yang kulakukan, ini sama saja dengan aku telah mengingkari janjiku pada Fujieda-san.

"Daisuke-kun?"

Kenapa bisa aku bernafsu begini. Kenapa aku akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama lagi. Dimana tanggung jawabmu bila kejadian ini terulang Daisuke Motomiya. Cepat aku lepaskan tanganku dari bahunya, dan beranjak pergi dari depannya. Tak memedulikan teriakannya memanggil namaku. Untuk saat ini, aku harus mengembalikan tekadku.

"Jadi gagal?"

"Ya."

"Kamu kalah oleh nafsu, dan hampir mengkhianati kepercayaan Fujieda-kun begitu. Apa Fujieda-kun pernah bilang agar kamu tak boleh mencium atau bahkan berhubungan badan dengan Hikari?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu kamu telah menghapus kesempatan mimpimu bukan."

Mimpiku? Oh, mimpiku untuk bersetubuh dengan Hikari "Itu mimpi yang sudah tak penting lagi."

"Wah."

"Dan meski Fujieda-san tak mengatakannya, aku memiliki komitmen tersendiri. Sepertinya yang memiliki komitmen, aku juga berkomitmen untuk menghargai keputusanku sendiri, dan mencintai satu wanita, tak bermain-main dengan wanita lain."

Senyum gentlenya keluar, dan dia mengangguk puas. "Lalu apa yang akan kamu lakukan pada nafsumu sekarang. Dari yang kudengar dari ceritamu, sepertinya kamu dicekoki obat perangsang."

Sial, ternyata benar. Bisa-bisanya Hikari punya obat seperti itu, dan dia menggunakannya kepadaku. Sialan sekali "Untuk sekarang, boleh aku pinjam kamar mandimu?"

Jeda sesaat, dan dia mengangguk. "Ah mau kupinjamkan tanganku."

# Penghilangan nama dalam hati

Malam hari dari hari yang sama. Aku kembali kerumah Hikari, dan aku memastikan diri untuk tidak masuk kedalam rumahnya kali ini, aku langsung memasang wajah serius dihadapannya dan langsung masuk point.

"Kita putus."

"Kenapa?"wajahnya kaget tak percaya

"Katakanlah kita sudah tak cocok lagi."

"Tak cocok? Yang mana? Aku akan perbaiki."

Tak mungkin bisa diperbaiki, menurutku. "Tidak."

"Daisuke-kun, kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini. Aku tak mengerti."

Tolong jangan biarkan aku mengeluarkan foto yang diberikan Takuya, Hikari "Kita tak cocok lagi itu saja."

"Kenapa? Aku mencintaimu. Kamu juga kan."

Memang, tapi aku ragu itu sekarang. Cinta apa yang kamu berikan padaku? Padahal aku tahu kamu juga bermain cinta dengan lelaki lain. "Itu saja maksud kedatanganku. Aku tak berminat lagi dengan hubungan kita."

Beranjak pergi "Tunggu."tanganku dipegangnya "Apa kamu terganggu dengan rumor bahwa aku dekat lagi dengan Takeru-kun."

Rumor? Bahkan aku tak tahu ada rumor seperti itu, duniaku saat ini dipenuhi oleh Fujieda-san. "Katakanlah begitu."

"Rumor itu tak benar, aku memang berteman dengan Takeru-kun, tapi tak sampai aku seperti menyelingkuhimu."

Omong kosong, semua orang juga tahu, ciuman dengan lelaki selain kekasih sendiri bisa disebut perselingkuhan kan.

"Kumohon. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Aku mungkin akan berjingkrak kegirangan, bila aku tak tahu kejadian saat study tour itu. Tapi tidak kali ini, karena aku punya tanggung jawab lain.

"Daisuke-kun."

Sudut mataku menangkap air matamu. Menangis, selihai ini kah Hikari berakting untuk tak pisah denganku. Apa dia benar-benar mencintaiku. Menghadapkan diri kembali dan face to face, untuk melihat wajahnya secara keseluruhan.

"Hikari-chan. Jujur aku sangat mencintaimu."ya jujur, sampai saat ini, sampai saat dihadapanmu ini aku masih sangat mencintaimu "Tapi."terpaksa aku gunakan foto dari Takuya

Dia terperanjat melihatnya, reaksi yang menurutku berlebihan saat siorang dalam foto melihat dirinya sendiri dalam foto yang berisikan adegan mesumnya dengan lelaki lain. "Aku tak bisa mencintai wanita yang bermain belakang denganku. Maaf."

"I-ini tak benar. Foto ini tak jelas asal usulnya."

"Foto itu jelas. Sumber terpercaya. Dan lagi maaf Hikari-chan, namamu akan terganti saat aku melangkah pergi dari hadapanmu. Maka bila aku bertemu kamu disekolah, aku akan memanggilmu Yagami-san, dan kuharap kamu memanggilku juga Motomiya."

Maka, tak ada pembicaraan lagi yang harus dikatakan. Aku melangkah pergi dari hadapannya, dan saat suatu kebetulan aku berpapasan dengan Taichi-senpai "Maaf."aku hanya bisa berkata itu sambil lalu, dengan sebelumnya melihat wajah heran Taichi-senpai dan tak lama terdengar suara dia yang sepertinya kaget melihat imotonya sedang menangis.

# Kesiapan hati untuk Melamar

"Jadi kamu benar-benar sudah memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Yagami-san?"

"Ya. Tadi malam."aku dan Fujieda-san dalam kelas, saat sedang berjalan dikoridor tadi tak sengaja bertemu dengan Hikari, matanya terlihat masih sembab, apa dia menangis semalaman.

"Kau yakin. Kamu tak membohongi dan menekan paksa perasaanmu?"wajahnya terlihat khawatir, senang sekali rasanya

Menggeleng "Kamu sendiri?"

"Sudah."

"Kapan? Kok aku tak tahu?"

"Mudah saja sih. Aku sudah memutuskan Daimon dari sejak kamu melamarku."

"Kok bisa, segampang itu kamu membuang kekasih yang kamu cintai?"heran tentu saja, aku yang lelaki saja sangat kesusahan, sedang Fujieda-san adalah perempuan, yang kata orang perempuan sangat sulit melupakan lelaki yang dicintainya

Wajahnya tersenyum lagi "Karena aku sudah mereset kamar dalam hatiku. Dan kurasa aku mulai mencintaimu."

Hei tak salahkan apa yang dia katakan. Dia mulai mencintaiku, dan lagi pengandaiannya sama denganku. Wajahku agak memerah, bagaimanapun aku sedang dikatai dengan kata ajaib dan senyuman manis yang membuatku seperti laptop yang sedang freeze.

"Kau serius?"

"Kenapa tidak. Sejak kamu mulai berani bertanggung jawab, aku juga akan mulai berani untuk menjadikan kamu satu-satunya lelaki , tanggung jawabmu harus kubalas setimpal."

Terima kasih sekali. Kurasakan juga perasaan itu padamu "Yah, aku juga mencintaimu."

Wajahnya agak memerah mendengar kata ajaib dariku "Hee, sejak kapan?"

Sejak kapan? Aku sendiri tak tahu sejak kapan, tapi yang pasti kemungkinan besar sejak insiden study tour itu "Entahlah. Kurasa sejak aku melihat tubuh telanjangmu dan naik turun diatas tubuhku."

Wajahnya memerah dan tampangnya menyiratkan rasa jijik, tapi aku tertawa pelan dan tersenyum sembari memegang tangannya yang ada diatas meja "Mesum."semakin aku tersenyum lebar mendengarnya

"Jadi. Kurasa kamu sudah siap untuk melamarku secara resmi, Daisuke-kun."

# Informasi Tentangmu

"Kapan nih?"

"Apanya?"

Takuya mendudukkan dirinya di meja belajar dan membuka laptopnya "Ya lamaranmu ke orang tua Fujieda-kun."

"Ah itu."aku menjeda sejenak sembari melihat tulisan-tulisan dikertas "Tak lama. Kutargetkan malam jumat besok. Kau benar Takuya, hubungan Fujieda-san dan Daimon memang didasari dengan campur tangan orang tuanya."

"Apa kubilang. Tapi dapet fakta darimana? Kamu nyari sendiri?"

"Hmm."

"Memang hebat kamu, kalau sudah cari informasi tentang perusahaan. Aku sih mana bisa."

"Spesialisasimu beda, beda dengan aku, kamu lebih paham tentang manusia per individu."

Yoshino Fujieda, menjadi pacar dari Masaru Daimon karena hubungan kedua orang tuanya. Orang tua Fujieda-san berhubungan erat dengan keluarga Daimon yang memang teman sejak masa kuliah, dan akrab. Mereka sepakat menikahkan anak-anaknya kelak dan kebetulan keduanya memiliki anak beda kelamin. Pertunangan resmi mereka belum dikibarkan, tapi kedua kepala keluarga itu sudah mewanti anak-anaknya untuk mulai berhubungan dekat sejak SMA kelas pertama.

"Dan yang dapat kukorek, Fujieda-kun menekan perasaannya dulu, kamu tahu sendiri dia itu kolot jadi ya nurut saja bila orang tuanya menyuruh. Terus menekan hingga akhirnya dia memantapkan diri mencintai Masaru Daimon, tapi tetap saja, apapun itu bila dialaskan dengan pondasi berupa tekanan, rasa cinta itu hanya semu."

Terkadang omonganmu tak bisa kumengerti Takuya, tapi point besarnya bisa kutangkap sih. "Hei kamu pikir aku bisa melunakkan orang tua, terutama kepala keluarga Fujieda-san yaitu ayahnya? Mengingat sepertinya ayahnya ngebet banget ingin berbesanan dengan keluarga Daimon?"

"Bisa."

"Gimana saat aku ditanya, bagaimana kamu bisa menghidupi anakku, sedangkan kamu melamar saat ini, lulus saja belum. Kerja aja gak punya."

"Dua senjata untukmu buddy."

"Senjata? Kamu menyuruhku bawa senapan?"

Tersenyum mengejek "Pertama beberkan informasi tentang niat sebenarnya keluarga Daimon menikahkan Masaru Daimon dengan Fujieda-kun. Dan senjata keduamu tentu saja, pekerjaanmu dan aku."

"Kamu serius?"

"Tentu. Senjata pertamamu mengakibatkan perasaan marah keluarga Fujieda-kun pada keluarga Daimon. Dan senjata keduamu, aku tak bisa menjaminnya, tapi pekerjaanmu tak diwilayah hitam. Makanya aman."

Memikirkannya lagi "Tapi tak bisa juga disebut dizona putih kan."

# Konfirmasi akhir

"Maaf malam-malam mengganggu. Karena besok sekolah libur, jadi aku mungkin tidak bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Tak apa. Jarang-jarang kamu calling aku malam-malam begini. Ada apa?"

"Katakanlah, aku ingin konfirmasi akhir. Aku benar-benar ingin memantapkannya malam ini."

Jeda sejenak, ngomong-ngomong kamarmu sepi banget, kayak gak ada kehidupan disana, gak kedengaran apa-apa "Motomiya-kun. Aku sudah mengatakannya, aku sudah memantapkan semuanya padamu, aku sudah mereset semua kamar hatiku. Aku sudah menggantungkan satu nama dihatiku, nama itu adalah namamu. Aku hanya tinggal menunggu kamu melamarku, dan membawaku ke kehidupan baru dimana aku dan kamu bisa terus bersama."

Itu yang ingin kudengar, benar-benar hal yang ingin kudengar. Tak ada kata cinta, tapi aku tahu kamu benar-benar ingin bersamaku, sama seperti aku. "Ya. Aku sudah mantap. Terima kasih Fujieda-san. Aku akan melamarmu secepatnya, dan bila aku gagal, aku akan membawamu secara paksa."

Jeda sejenak lagi dan helaan napas "Aku gak mau kawin lari, Daisuke-kun."

# Lamaran

Ya aku bisa membayangkan sebelumnya, dan aku juga memang sudah pernah lihat rupa dari orang tua Fujieda-san, terutama ayahnya. Tapi tak kusangka bisa semenyeramkan sekarang ini, yang kulihat sebelumnya hanya tampang orang tua penyayang anak dan sedikit ambisius dengan kerjaan dan perusahaannya.

"Ada perlu apa, anak muda?"

Edyan, suaranya nyeremin. Jangan gentar Daisuke "Maaf mengganggu malam-malam begini, saya Daisuke Motomiya. Aku juga tak ingin mengganggu kesibukan anda, maka aku akan langsung pada pointnya,aku..."

"Apa."

Tungguin selesai napa "Melamar putri anda."

Ok, khas banget, suara tertawa terbahak-bahak. Pernyataan seriusku ditanggapi sebagai lelucon. "Maaf Fujieda-san. Aku serius."kuharap dengan intonasi suaraku yang kurubah bisa menghentikan tertawaannya, dan memang berhenti.

"Sayang sekali anak muda, Yoshino sudah kujodohkan dengan orang lain."

"Masaru Daimon."

"Ya."senyuman apa itu, senyuman bangga kah?

"Itu baru rencana, dan lagi, anda tidak tahu kah, Yoshino Fujieda-san sudah putus dengan Masaru Daimon."

Sedikit terkejut dengan perkataanku "Jangan bercanda anak muda, putriku mencintai Masaru."

"Mungkin itu beberapa waktu lalu. Tapi sekarang tidak."

Matanya memandang garang aku, jangan gentar Daisuke. Balas tatap garang lagi. Tangannya mengambil sebuah benda dimeja, dan menekan-nekan tombol "Yoshino. Datang keruang tamu sekarang."

Dia memanggil Fujieda-san. Tak lama kemudian "Ya, oto-sama. Ada apa memanggil saya?"waduh tuh bahasa kaku banget. Dan kemudian matanya menemukanku yang berada didepan ayahnya "Motomiya-kun, jadi malam ini?"aku mengangguk "Tak bisakah kamu pakai pakaian yang lebih bagus, dari pada kaus dan jeans belel."

Aku nyengir sedikit "Maaf, gak ada stok lagi, yang lain lagi dilaundry."

"Pinjam Kanbara kan bisa."

"Masa ngelamar pinjem baju temen."

"Daripada kamu mengurangi point didepan oto-sama-ku."

Suara deheman dari ayah Fujieda-san menghentikan obrolan kami "Duduk."perintah ayahnya pada Fujieda-san "Kamu tahu anak muda ini akan melamarmu?"

"Ya. Tapi aku tak tahu Motomiya-kun akan melamarku malam ini. Kejutan yang manis."

"Jadi benar kamu putus dengan Masaru?"

Agak jeda sejenak dari Fujieda-san "Ya. Maaf oto-sama."

"Kenapa?"waduh, tampangnya udah makin nyeremin lagi, makin serem seperti tak takut, wajah Fujieda-san tetap tenang, dasar gadis cuek.

"Mengenai itu. Motomiya-kun yang akan menjawabnya. Aku akan mohon diri untuk mengambil minuman dahulu, oto-sama."

Oy, Fujieda-san, kenapa diserahin padaku juga. Tapi senyumannya saat akan pergi, membuatku mendapat energi lebih. Ok, ini tanggung jawab calon suami.

"Jadi kenapa?"

Menghela napas sejenak dan aku menceritakan semua kejadian study tour. Dimulai dari semua kejadian yang membuat Fujieda-san sakit hati pada Daimon, dan insiden ku merenggut perawan Fujieda-san dan aku direnggut perjaka olehnya. Kesedihan masing-masing, dan aku memantapkan diri untuk bertanggung jawab untuk masa depan Fujieda-san.

"Itu semua bisa dirubah."hah? "Semua itu tak ada artinya,Masaru mungkin melakukan itu karena masih muda. Karena itu dia mencoba bermain-main dengan gadis lain."

"Apakah anda tak memikirkan perasaan putri anda?"

"Itu hanya rasa sakit hati biasa, nanti juga hilang."wah parah juga, ngebet banget pengen berbesanan sama keluarga Daimon "Malah aku marah padamu anak muda, kamu yang menjerumuskan Yoshino meminum sake dan menyetubuhinya."wajahnya makin garang, level up berapa kali sih nih wajah orang tua satu.

"Karena itulah aku bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanku. Karena itu, aku berani melamarnya."

"Anak muda sepertimu bisa apa untuknya nanti? Melamar saja memakai pakaian jelek seperti ini."aw kokoro sakit, pakaian jelek katanya "Tak bisa dibandingkan dengan Daimon."

"Fujieda-san. Membandingkan kekayaan orang lain bisa membuat anda sakit hati loh."

Nada suaraku mulai kuturunkan lagi, kali ini agak mengejek dan mengintimidasi "Lancang juga bicaramu anak muda."

"Aku tahu alasan anda ingin menikahkan Yoshino Fujieda-san. Hubungan erat pertemanan, manis sekali Fujieda-san. Benar-benar motif yang sangat manis dan katakanlah suci. Aku percaya anda tak ada pikiran-pikiran lain pada diri anda."

"Apa maksud perkataanmu anak muda?"

"Tapi bagaimana ikatan yang ingin dijalin dengan perasaan tulus dan manis serta suci seperti itu dinodai.?"aku makin ngelunjak nih nada bicara "Fujieda Corporation dan Daimon Corporation, dua-duanya memiliki nama yang tinggi, salah satu yang terbesar dinegara bahkan satu benua. Namun tetap dalam peringkat, Fujieda Corporation menang satu langkah diatas Daimon anda sendiri sudah mengerti arah pembicaraan saya."

Kenapa malah diam Fujieda-sama, apa masih belum mengerti "Alasan yang sangat klasik bagi sebuah Corporation. Mengambil alih Corporation, itulah motif sebenarnya dari keluarga Masaru Daimon."

Terdiam, dan raut wajah shock. Dalam hati aku tersenyum "Hebat sekali ya. Niat mempererat tali persaudaraan yang murni dan suci akan dihancurkan oleh perekonomian dan politik Corporation."

"Kamu jangan bercanda kelewatan anak muda. Aku bisa melaporkanmu pada polisi."

Aku tersenyum sinis, dan mengambil beberapa berkas dari tasku "Ini rincian lengkap. Laporan penyelidikanku. Silahkan anda baca-baca dahulu, disitu tertulis dengan jelas dan rinci rencana pengambil alihan oleh Daimon."menyambar kasar dan mulai membaca "Ah dan sebagai bonus, bila anda masih tidak percaya, aku ada beberapa bukti rekaman percakapan serta video mereka. Dan anda bisa buktikan, bahwa semua ini bukan rekayasa."

Aku semakin puas saat melihat raut wajah dari kepala keluarga Fujieda ini, menampakkan kernyitan dan wajah shock. "Wajahmu jahat banget. Baru kali ini aku lihat wajahmu seperti itu, Motomiya-kun."

Ah Fujieda-san. Aku tersenyum kecil, dan menerima teh yang diberikannya "Dasar jahat."

Makin aku melebarkan senyumanku, dan menampakkan wajah sombongku, wajah yang jarang-jarang kutampakkan dikehidupan sehari-hari. Dan Fujieda-san pamit kembali. Agak lama hingga "I-ini semua tidak mungkin. Semua pal-"

"Palsu. Baik. Mungkin anda tidak akan percaya begitu saja karena memang kepala keluarga dari keluarga Daimon adalah sahabat anda sejak kuliah. Ini terserah anda akan percaya atau tidak. Tapi aku menjamin semua yang aku sodorkan saat ini adalah seratus persen benar adanya."

Seperti kehilangan kata-kata, ayah Fujieda-san mulai melihat video dan semakin shock.

Aku menghela napas, sudah semakin larut sepertinya "Fujieda-san. Maaf. Aku tak keberatan bila anda menolak lamaran saya, anda ingin melanjutkan rencana anda silahkan. Tapi saya sangat keberatan bila anda mengorbankan perempuan yang saya cintai, jatuh bersama anda karena kesalahan anda dan ketidaktahuan anda, yang bisa dikatakan sangat polos. Maka bila anda masih bersikeras tidak menerima lamaran saya, saya terpaksa membawa Yoshino Fujieda secara paksa. Meskipun dia sendiri tidak menginginkan aku membawanya secara paksa tanpa restu anda sekeluarga. Tapi aku tak akan membiarkan gadisku, jatuh karena ego orang tua. Karena itu."aku menundukkan kepala dan bersujud "Untuk terakhir kalinya, aku mengatakan keinginan saya, tolong restui saya meminang putri anda."

Aku tak tahu, karena aku tak bisa melihatnya. Jeda yang ada ini terasa lama. Hingga aku mendengarnya menyuruhku untuk berdiri dan duduk seperti semula. Menurutinya dan "Kamu benar-benar mencintai putriku?"

"Ya. Bila tidak, aku tak akan ada dihadapan anda saat ini."

Menghela napasnya "Aku tak tahu kamu mendapatkan ini dari mana."dia menyimpan berkas yang kuberikan "Satu pertanyaan terakhir dari saya. Bagaimana kamu akan menghidupinya?"

"Tentu dengan uang. Dan cinta serta kasih sayang dariku."

"Kamu bekerja? Diusia yang bahkan belum tamat SMA? Sambilan?"

"Saya tidak sambilan. Ini perkejaan tetap saya. Dan mungkin sampai saya mati."

"Apa itu."

Sedikit senyuman bangga "Informan. Itulah pekerjaan saya."

Matanya memandang tak percaya "Informan. Menjual informasi?"

"Secara umumnya ya."

"Itu pekerjaan kotor anak muda."

"Karena itulah, aku sebenarnya tak ingin membicarakannya dengan anda. Tapi aku tak bisa memikirkan hal lain bila anda bertanya caraku untuk menghidupi putri anda. Tapi pekerjaan saya tidak kotor. Karena saya tidak bekerja di area hitam. Dan juga tidak diarea putih. Pekerjaanku berada pada area abu-abu, tergantung bagaimana klien. Tapi saya hanyalah memberikan informasi, saya tidak ada urusan dengan bagaimana klien saya menggunakan informasi itu, jadi bisa dikatakan, pekerjaan saya adalah baik. Karena saya hanya menjual dengan etika yang baik."

"Kamu bekerja sendiri?"

"Tidak, saya punya satu partner yang sangat berharga untuk saya. Dia juga yang mengajak saya untuk melakukan pekerjaan ini. Lucu ya, dia mengajak karena dia kekurangan uang saku, dan saya menerimanya karena saya orang miskin yang serba kekurangan"

"Alasan apa itu. Kekurangan uang saku, siapa dia?"

"Takuya. Takuya Kanbara. Tentu anda tahu dengan nama marganya."

#Akhirnya

"Kamu benar. Saya harus memikirkan juga perasaan putri saya. Saya tidak ingin bila akhirnya ia jatuh karena ego saya sendiri. Sebenarnya saya sendiri sering mendengar gosip tidak mengenakkan tentang Masaru."

"Tapi anda menutupinya, berarti putri anda tidak akan tahu sampai dia melihat dengan sendirinya. Untung lah dia sudah mengetahuinya saat masih sekarang, bagaimana saat nanti dia dan Daimon sudah terikat janur kuning melengkung."

"Ya. Aku tak ingin membayangkan betapa hancurnya perasaan putri satu-satunya saya."

Waduh, ternyata memang benar, beliau ini ternyata sosok yang baik. "Kalau begitu. Aku percaya dengan semua kata-katamu, bahwa kamu benar-benar mencintai putriku dengan serius dan sangat tulus. Maka, Daisuke Motomiya, kuterima pinanganmu terhadap putriku."

Aku tak bisa menahan senyuman lega. Save. Ah benar juga "Ano Fujieda-sama."waduh jadi sopan banget dah "Mengenai tanda pengikat, maaf aku belum bawa apa-apa, saat ini aku hanya modal nyali saja."

Tertawa kecil "Tenang saja. Berikan itu pada Yoshino langsung. Dan saran saya yang sederhana saja."

"Ya. Yah, saya serba kekurangan mana mungkin bisa beli yang mahal-mahal. Karena sudah larut dan tujuan saya juga sudah tercapai. Saya pamit untuk pulang Fujieda-sama."

"Wah, ternyata sudah sangat larut. Yoshino pasti sudah tidur. Main-mainlah kemari, karena kamu belum mengenal seluruh keluarga kan."aku mengangguk "Hati-hatilah. Motomiya-kun, bantulah saya bila saya kesulitan."

Tersenyum kecil "Tentu. Saya pasti membantu oto-sama."saat hendak berjalan pergi "Ah dan tolong rahasiakan identitas kami. Kami lebih dikenal di masyarakat maya dan umum sebagai Davis."

Tentu saja aku girang dan lega. Targetku saat ini telah tercapai. Aku sudah melaksanakan semua ganjalan dan keinginan Fujieda-san. Tinggal memikirkan nantinya, bagaimana kami menjalin kehidupan bersama. Tapi itu kan nanti, nanti ya nanti lah.

"Jahatnya, kamu tak ingin melihat calon istrimu sebelum pulang."

Membalik badan dan nyengir "Tentu ingin. Tapi karena sudah larut kukira kamu sudah tidur."

Mendekati "Bagaimana aku bisa tidur, saat diruangan lain ada calon suamiku sedang meminta restu oto-sama. Selamat ya, Daisuke."

"Selamat juga untukmu, Yoshino."

Jarak kami sudah dekat, aku memegang kedua tangannya. Dipekarangan luas kediaman Fujieda, dibawah sinar rembulan, dan dibawah awasan Takuya yang kutahu dia mengintip dibalik pohon dekat gerbang. Aku mencium kening Yoshino "Dibibir nanti saja ya, kalau kita sudah punya surat registrasi yang sah."

Dia tertawa kecil "Kutunggu juga malam pertama kita."

"Malam kedua kali."

# Mas Kawin yang tertunda

Ujian Negara sudah selesai, menunggu pengumuman kelulusan. Dan tentu saja, aku tak hanya menunggu saja, banyak hal yang harus aku lakukan. Seperti pertama, mungkin aku sedang mencari rumah baru. Kostanku tak mungkin, mungkin bisa saja sih menampung kami berdua, tapi menurutku, terlalu sempit. Maka harus cari yang baru, dengan setidaknya sebuah tempat yang dapat menjadi oasis kami berdua.

"Oto-sama menawarkan sebuah rumah, yah dia bilang sih memang buatku kalau misalkan aku sudah mulai bersama dengan Daimon, yah itu rencana awal. Mau?"

Aku melirik, ah rumah besar di komplek perumahan baru itu "Enggak deh. Sebisa mungkin aku mau rumah hasil keringat sendiri. Lagian aku gak mau ngerepotin orang tuamu, aku kan awalnya bukan calonnya kalian."

"Oto-sama bilang gak apa kok. Soalnya kamu benar-benar serius untuk orang seusia kamu yang pastinya harusnya belum memikirkan sudah diaku malah." Yoshino memperlihatkan sebuah kunci

Memang menggiurkan, tapi tetap saja aku tak ingin "Tolong kembalikan kuncinya ya."aku tersenyum "Karena aku ingin benar-benar rumah hasilku sendiri, yang akan kuberikan pada kamu sebagai tempat kita berdua."

Yoshino tersenyum balik, ini dia senyum yang aku suka. Senyum yang aku tunggu, senyum yang benar-benar membuatku melupakan semua dunia "Ya. Terima kasih karena pemikiranmu sama denganku."

Hari upacara kelulusan. Sebenarnya sih aku sudah tak sabar menunggu hari ini, bukan karena upacara kelulusan yang aku tunggu, tapi ada hal lain yang sebenarnya ingin sekali segera aku berikan pada Yoshino. Aku sudah tak sabar, menunggunya keluar setelah berbicara pada beberapa temannya, aku menunggu digerbang depan bersama Takuya.

"Jadi mau diberikan sekarang?"

"Iya. Cepat dikasih, cepat dapet surat sah, cepat upacara pernikahan dan aku sudah tak sabar menunggunya diranjang."

"Kebelet ya. Gak mau nggenjot cewek lain?"

Melirik "Apaan? Buat apa aku nggenjot cewek lain kalau aku sudah punya yang sempurna."

Aku dan Takuya diam, entah karena tak ada obrolan atau bagaimana, karena yang aku tahu, Takuya Kanbara adalah orang yang selalu punya topik untuk dibicarakan. "Kapan kamu menyusul?" tanyaku asal keluar

Aku melihatnya, Takuya hanya memalingkan wajahnya "Entah. Mungkin lama, mungkin juga tak lama."

Aku tersenyum saja. Tanganku melambai pada sosok perempuan yang sekarang menjadi segalanya bagiku. Dia yang berlari kecil padaku, sosoknya benar-benar seperti malaikat, sempurna. "Yah apapun itu. Aku berdoa untuk yang terbaik buatmu Takuya."

Pintu masuknya sudah kami masuki, ruangan yang masih lengang karena memang belum diisi barang. Satu dapur dan satu kamar mandi. Beberapa ruangan, tiga sebenarnya. Satu yang paling besar untuk tempat kami berdua, satu mungkin kujadikan tempat kerjaku, satu kemungkinan besar gudang atau kamar tamu. Tak besar, tapi tak juga kecil. Bagiku cukup.

"Bukannya didaerah sini mahal-mahal ya harga apartementnya?"

Aku hanya berpaling, ya memang cukup menguras tabunganku sih, tapi gak masalah. Untuknya aku sih rela "Gak apa. Tabunganku cukup kok."

"Baguslah kamu menabungkannya, aku harap hasil kerjamu tak dibuat yang aneh-aneh."

Bila aku masih sendiri mungkin kupakai yang aneh-aneh "Gak lah. Kan aku ada kamu yang harus kubahagiakan."

Tangannya mencubit lengan kananku "Aku suka. Tempatnya tak terlalu jauh dari pusat kota. Kecil dan sederhana, tempat yang cocok untukku dan kamu."

Yoshino berjalan kecil, ia melihat-lihat ruangan yang didalam. Dapur dan lainnya. Sedang aku, aku menggenggam erat sebuah benda yang sudah sedari tadi masuk kupegang. Benda yang aku pilih setelah mencari bersama Takuya. Benda yang akan menjadi pengikat kami selamanya. "Yoshino."

Dia berpaling melihatku. Aku berjalan mendekatinya, berhadapan dengannya. Melihat dalam matanya, melenakan mata dan pikiranku dengan melihat wajah dan senyuman menawannya. Menarik tangan kirinya, dan menyematkan benda yang ingin sekali kuberikan pada jari manisnya.

Ia melihatnya dan tersenyum, kukecup keningnya dan dia memelukku erat. "Maaf terlambat. Sederhana, tapi kuharap kamu suka."bisikanku padanya

"Ya. Tak apa, aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai apapun yang kamu berikan padaku. Cincin yang mungil dan indah, akan kujaga selama hayatku."

Tangan kananku mengelus puncak kepalanya, meresapi setiap wangi tubuhnya. Lembut dan halus rambut serta kulitnya. Aku benar-benar mencintai gadis ini, aku benar-benar mencintai Yoshino Fujieda. Yang tak lama lagi, menjadi Yoshino Motomiya.

"Kau ingin anak berapa? Sepertinya aku sudah isi calon pertama nih."

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
